Shulk and freinds Super Smash Bros conversation strategy
by PityPat378
Summary: Really similar to the Snake secret code and Palutena Guiddiness Conversation In Brawl and Smash 4 this is a Strategy converstaion of the Xenoblade characters there will be also special characters in this story.
1. Mario Series

Mario

Shulk: Hey, it's that Mario?

Dunban: That's right, his first appearance was in 1981 and after that he's been really popular and still popular today!

Fiora: But Dunban just looking at him doesn't seem to powerful he doesn't have any weapon, he's also fat, and-

Dunban: Fiora, please! Even though his appearance isn't intimating, he's still really powerful! Anyway, Shulk watch out for his fire balls he can easily get you in combos really quickly so be careful.

Riki: Riki want Shulk to win!

Shulk: Hehe alright thanks Riki, now I will show Mario the Monardo power!

Luigi

Fiora: You know, I feel bad for Luigi he's always in his brother shadow and always being treated like a sidekick…

Melia: Well that's not only true Fiora, he saved his brother twice by overcoming his fear…which its ghost and boos. He's is fater, higher, and stronger than Mario.

Shulk: And he also had his own year called: The Year of Luigi!

Fiora: What? I don't remember that.

Melia: Well it did, but with the fight Shulk watch out with his Super Jump Punch its really powerful.

Fiora: Also watch out for his Green Missile if it's fully charge the attack, you will be thrown back probably off the stage!

Shulk: Whoa…sounds powerful

Melia: But can we keep Luigi after this match pleaseeee? He's really cute.

Shulk and Fiora: MELIA!

Peach

Reyn: You know, for being a princess of a kingdom she must the WORST life if she has been being kidnapped a billion times… jeez either she can't really protect herself or the Mushroom Kingdom had a really bad security.

Shulk: I'll probably go with your second comment Reyn, I mean all of her citizens are mushroom heads named Toads.

Riki: Riki knows a lot about Peach.

Reyn: Alright, what you got fur ball?

Riki: Well Riki knows that Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom always being kidnapped by Bowser and rescued by Mario, Luigi, or both.

Shulk: Got anything else?

Riki: Riki will also tell you that she can also pick up turnips from off the ground and throw them at you-

Reyn: Hahahahaha! Really?! TURNIPS?! Wow! That's stupid!

Shulk: RYEN! Please don't be like that!

Riki: But Peach rarely the turnips can turn into a bomb.

Ryen:….

Shulk: You really got him Riki

Riki: Hooray Riki did it!

Bowser

Shulk: So it's me and Bowser than huh?

Dunban: It seems like it.

Shulk: You know, Bowser looks and is really strong with his dropkick, his fire breath, his body slam, and others, I have a bad feeling about this…

Dunban: Well that may be true, even though Bowser is really strong he's really slow and he's really variable for him being hit. Here's a tip for you Shulk if you're really high on damage from Bowser, use you Shield art so you won't be K.O'd easily. After that use your Smash arts to easily knocking him off the stage!

Shulk: Alright! You got it!

Rosalina

Dickson: **sigh** You know for being a ruler of a galaxy and mother of the "lumas", Rosalina is really hard on the poor little guys.

Shulk: What's up with you? Why are you feeling really guilty about Lumas? I thought you were a part if the-

Dickson: SHULK?! DON'T SAY THAT! PEOPLE ARE READING!

Shulk: Okay, Okay, calm down and stop breaking the forth wall.

Melia: Awwww that little Luma is so cute I want to cuddle it and sleep with it.

Shulk: Melia, focus don't think something is cute just because it's little.

Dickson: Will you two shut up for once? The Luma is kind of similar to the Ice Climbers Rosalina and Luma works together and perform really strong combos. If you attack the Luma enough it will be K.O.

Melia: What?! Shulk don't you dare try to kill that Luma

Dickson: Don't worry about your little head about it after a little while another Luma will respond again so it would be the same.

Shulk: Uh…who are the Ice Climbers?

Melia: Good Luck Shulk…

Yoshi

Sharla: Who is this Dinosaur? I shall destroy it!

Fiora: Sharla stop! That's just Yoshi, that's one of Mario's partners on his journey.

Sharla: Oh…well I'm sorry about…go on

Shulk: Yoshi dosen't have a double jump but he has a flutter jump that gets him really high in the air. He's really fast with a far egg throw with can seriously hurt.

Fiora: And his final smash has him grow wings and breathes fires, he's also invisible so you can't damage him Shulk.

Shulk: Well…I'll try my best to try to defeat his…Now its Shulk Time!

Fiora: That's my Shulk!

Ryen: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

Wario

Riki: Ew Riki say that this guy smells bad!

Dunban: Urg! Your right this guy really stinks and stinks bad does this guy ever takes a shower?

Shulk: I don't know…but who is he?

Dunban: That's Wario the opposite and Rival of Mario. He loves money and garlic, and speaking of food if Wario eats enough food he starts to pass gas which that means he'll…fart.

Shulk: One of his moves is farting? That's gross…

Riki: Riki knows right? But farting is really bad for you because farting does heavy damage to go and it also gives Wario a triple jump so watch for fart…and all farts there gross and powerful.

Shulk and Dunban: Urg!

Bowser Jr.

Melia: Have anyone even know how Bowser jr. and the Koopalings were created?

Shulk: No one knows it's one of the greatest mysteries of all time.

Melia: But a side that Bowser Jr. has a Koopa Clown Car which a many forms of attack, Bowser Jr. can also use ha hammer that can do crazy damage so be careful.

Shulk: Thanks for the advise Melia.

Melia: But you know, just looking at the clown car it would get me in the mood to get one.

Shulk: Yeah, I agree with you Melia it gets me in the mood to buy one…if there is any more.

Melia: Why not try asking his father Bowser?

Shulk: I can try…if he doesn't try to kill me…

Melia: Oh…right.


	2. Donkey Kong Series

Donkey Kong

Shulk: Who is this gorilla?

Dunban: Shulk, that's an ape…

Shulk: Oh…sorry but who is he then?

Dunban: That's Donkey Kong he was once Mario's rival but once Bowser became Mario's enemy Donkey Kong kind of forget about the guy and became his grandfather.

Fiora: Uh…his grandfather? …Why?

Dunban: Only in game years

Shulk and Fiora: What?! ….Okay?!

Dunban: Uh…you two okay?

Shulk and Fiora:…

Dunban: Hey, Shulk here's a tip for this ape. He's really similar to Bowser, his punches are really strong, he has charge punch if you get hit, you'll take heavy damage even you might be K.O'd… are you even listening?

Shulk and Fiora:…

Dunban: **sigh** Our Homs everyone our Homs…

Diddy Kong

Melia: Why is that cute little monkey wearing a Nintendo hat and why does he or she remind me of Donkey Kong?

Shulk: Well, that's Diddy Kong, he's Donkey Kong's best friends and partner. He's a big assistance to Donkey.

Melia: So…what does he do?

Shulk: Well he has a Peanut Popgun which he can charge if he over charges it will leave him variable to get him easily attacked!

Melia: I believe if he holds on to his hat then that means that he's ready to charge and if the peanut is on the ground you can pick it up and eat it to restore your health.

Shulk: How do you know that if you don't know the character?

Melia: Why do YOU know about Donkey Kong's partner and don't know about Donkey Kong?

Shulk:…..I don't know

Melia: Oh, Shulk


	3. Legend of Zelda Series

Link

Sharla:…

Shulk: Uh…Sharla?

Sharla:…

Shulk: Uh…earth to the Sharla helllllllo?

Sharla:…

Shulk: SHARLA!

Sharla: HUH?!

Shulk: Jeez it took you long enough…

Sharla: I'm sorry but Link is just so handsome…so handsome…I wish he was with us on our journey….

Shulk: Uh…okay…?

Riki: Riki wants to know what is wrong with Sharla.

Shulk: She's flirting with Link…

Riki: Riki understands now!

Sharla: SO HANDSOME! His bow, his shield, his boomerang, his clawshot, bombs, and most of all his sword!

Shulk: Uh…thanks for the information.

Sharla: Shulk? Can we bring with us after this match?

Shulk: Sorry Sharla, we can't

Sharla: Dammit…

Zelda

Shulk: I wonder how Zelda uses magic.

Fiora: I don't know but she has this Phantom attack which she can attack you with so make sure you counter it okay?

Shulk: Alright thanks Fiora but she also can reflect projectiles right?

Fiora: Yep, your right Shulk but…you know I can make you a phantom teehee!

Shulk: Wait…how much will it cost me?

Fiora: Hmmm…maybe…your life.

Shulk: W-WHAT?!

Dunban starts laughing behind Shulk and Fiora.

Shulk: H-Hey Dunabn! It's n-not funny!

Fiora: Teehee

Sheik

Shulk: Have you wondered what Sheik looks like without her mask.

Riki: Riki wants to know what is Sheik identity.

Ryen: Are you two kidding me?!

Shulk: What?

Ryen: I can't believe you two don't know about Sheik's identity!

Shulk: Sorry, I don't talk to Link. Can you just tell me about Sheik's moves?

Ryen: No way! Not this time pal! We need a talk about this!

Riki: Hey Sheik can you tell Riki about you moves but uh…don't tell Shulk okay?

Sheik: Sure thing Riki.

Gannondorf

Metal Face: Hahahaha! If it isn't my old pal Gannondorf!

Shulk: Wait, your friends with the King of Evil?!

Metal Face: Of course I am Monardo Boy!

Shulk:…

Metal Face: Hahahahahaha! Just you wait! Me and Gannondorf will slice you into pieces!

Shulk: Uh… no you can't because Gannondorf's moves are similar to Captain Falcon but he's slower but more powerful than Captain Falcon.

Metal Face: Gah! Damn you Shulk!

Toon Link

Shulk: This kid looks similar to Link.

Melia: Well that's because that's Toon Link a different version of Link he's much more faster and Stronger than Link but he's not very defensive.

Shulk: Well thanks! Is Toon Link's movesets similar to Link?

Melia: That's right! But uh…

Shulk: What's wrong Melia?

Melia: Shulk…I'm sorry but TOON LINK IS SO CUTE! AWWWWWW! I WANT TO KEEP TOON LINK!

Shulk: Well I hate to break it to you, but we can't keep Toon Link.

Melia: DAMMIT!

Toon Link: Uh….


	4. Metroid Series

Samus

Shulk: Alright it's me and Samus.

Dunban: That's right you know Samus is a really powerful character because she's bounty hunter to defeat her enemy, Ridely because he killed her parents when she was trying to become friends with him.

Shulk: Oh…interesting.

Dunban: But now here's a tip with Samus, if she does her forward smash attack try going behind her with your Jump arts or side dodge and land a Back Slash!

Shulk: Awesome! Thanks for the tip Dunban!

Dunabn: Anytime Shulk and don't lose your head, she's a blood killer!

Shulk: Oh…

Zero Suit Samus

Shulk: Wah!

Riki: Riki wants to know if Shulk is okay.

Shulk: Well Riki, Samus took her clothes off!

Riki: Well Shulk, Samus did not take her clothes off its only she's in her Zero Suit with Jet Boots.

Shulk: Oh…okay

Riki: Even without her Power Suit she's really fast even with her Jet Boots. She also has this gun that can paralyze you if you don't be careful.

Shulk: Thanks should I should I use my speed arts so she won't catch up to me. And I'll use my Buster Arts to damage her right?

Riki: Riki knows Shulk can do it! But you know she's looks really angry but Riki wants to be friends with Samus.

Shulk: Well maybe I should ask Pit because he's closer to Samus as a friend.


	5. Kirby Series

Kirby

Melia: Awwww…. I want to cuddle that cute thing to death because it's so cute!

Shulk: Oh that's Kirby from Dreamland he's known as the superstar of Dreamland.

Melia: Awwwww I want to keep it all day today!

Shulk: **sigh** Melia how many times do I have to tell you, we can't keep any smash characters…

Melia: Aww lame, well here's a tip about Kirby, he inhale fighter's ability and that means for you, Kirby will have your Arts and it will play as the same for you and Kirby so try not letting him to inhale you okay?

Shulk: Alright!

Melia: But still…so cute…

Kirby: Hiiiiii!

Melia: SOOOOO CUTE!

King Dedede

Shulk: Who is that?

Dunban: Oh, that's King Dedede

Reyn: Whoa…look at his hammer it's a big as my head…

Dunban: That may be true Reyn, but that makes him slower but just like Bowser and Gannondorf he's really strong especially his jet hammer. Here's my advise use your Buster arts and when he's about to swing, use your vision to do double damage right back at him.

Shulk: Thanks for the advice Dunban!

Dunban: It's my pleasure Shulk.

Reyn: But you know, King Dedede is really fat for a king.

King Dedede: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Meta Knight

Fiora: Wow… look a Meta Knight with his wonderful wings and sword…

Sharla: Yeah…. Your right he's just like Kirby.

Shulk: But he can perform many combos with his sword like his down grab and up special combo but should I use an forward smash before he tries to grab me?

Fiora: No, but you can for Ari Slash when he tries to recover with his up special. When he's unable to attack, quickly use Air Slash to get him in some nice damage.

Shulk: Thanks! But uh…what does Meta Knight look like without his mask on?

Sharla: I think it's just another Kirby but I don't think he can inhale things like Kirby.

Fiora: Also he keeps it on so people won't know that he's another Kirby…but he failed almost every time and people already knows about it.

Sharla: But you know, even with his mask on he still looks cute. I want a mask like that! Don't tell him I said that.

Meta Knight: I can hear you know…

Sharla: EEK!


	6. Star Fox Series

**Fox**

Dunban: Hey its Fox Mccloud, the leader of the team called Star Fox!

Fiora: Oh my! I would love to meet him at anytime.

Shulk: Fox Mccloud? That's his name…why haven't his father come up with a better name for him?

Fiora: He doesn't want to talk about it…

Shulk: Oh…

Dunban: Well anyway Shulk, Fox is really quick and he can attack you almost anywhere.

Fiora: He also has this blaster which it may not look like its hurting you but you will realize that you'll take a lot of damage.

Shulk: Oh, that's no big deal! I'll just use my Jump Arts!

Fiora: Teehee I knew you would say that.

Shulk: What do you mean?

Dunban: Like I said, he's fast on his feet so he might attack when you're unable to attack so keep your guard up. I recommend you use your Speed Arts and use your Smash Arts to set him flying!

Shulk: You know it!

Fiora: **sigh **But you know, I wish I was as famous as Fox…

Dunabn: Don't worry, you'll be famous.

Fiora: ! Really?!

Dunabn: Yeah…in a million years.

Fiora: DUNABN!

**Falco**

Reyn: Who is that bird? I want to eat it for dinner…without any milk…

Shulk: Come on Reyn don't be like that just because it's a bird and stop always thinking about food all the time.

Reyn: Oh, sorry I'm just hungry…anyway who is this guy anyways?

Shulk: That's Falco, a member of team Star Fox, and just like Fox, Falco plays almost the same as Fox but slower and stronger than Fox.

Reyn: Hmmmm…so if he's slower but stronger than Fox then you should use your Buster and Shield Arts to stall him.

Shulk: Also his blaster does make you flinch and stronger like I said before so yeah I should use my Shield art to stall him. Thanks for the info Reyn.

Reyn: Anytime Shulk!

Shulk: But I hear that he prefers the air…hmmmm…..

Falco: Your right Monardo Boy, I do prefer the air!


	7. Pokemon Series

**Pikachu**

Melia: Awww he's so cuddly I could just cuddle him to death.

Shulk: Um…Melia I don't think he would want to be cuddled to death.

Fiora: Teehee anyways that's Pikachu, the famous of all the Pokémon.

Melia: True he also as a pre- evolution named Pichu and a 3rd evolution called Raichu.

Fiora: Yeah that's so true and a Pokemon named Clefairy but for some strange reason it's been changed to Pikachu.

Melia: Really I didn't know that…

Shulk: Uh grils…? Helloooooooo?

Fiora: Yes Shulk?

Shulk: I would really love to talk about Pokemon…LATER! But I could use to Super Smash Bros help right now!

Melia: Oh sorry Shulk uh…lets see….since Pikachu is a light character, he can be launch easily. So I recommend you use your Buster arts to get some cheap damage.

Fiora: You can also counters his Thunder attack, and nothing is more awesome then that!

Shulk: Alright thanks for the tip girls!

Fiora: Anytime…but Shulk can I ask you a favor?

Shulk: Hm? What is it?

Melia: Can you catch a Pikachu for us pleaseeeee?

Shulk: Fiora, Melia, I'm not a Pokémon Trainer!

Fiora: Oh, sorry I asked…

**Lucario**

Reyn: Who is that?!

Shulk: Oh that's Lucario, why?

Reyn: He looks…unusual like all of the other Pokémon.

Shulk: Oh that's because he's the aura Pokémon one of the interesting Pokémon of all time and one of the most unique fighters in Super Smash Bros.

Reyn: Oh, why?

Shulk: That's because if he takes more damage his aura A.K.A. his attacks and specials get stronger, I think I should use my speed or jump arts to not attack him too much.

Reyn: I think I heard that some Pokémon has a new feature called Mega Evolution.

Shulk: Well your right, Lucario is one of the Pokémon that could Mega Evolve and when he does his aura attacks are at his max and he will always have super armor when he's Mega Evolve.

Reyn: Oh…well then try not to lose your head Shulk!

**Charizard**

Sharla: Oh, a dragon?! Well that won't just do Shulk, let's bring it down! It'll be easy as pie!

Shulk: Well it may look like a dragon, it's not, that's Charizard the Fire/Flying type Pokémon, one of the overused Pokémon used my thousands of trainers.

Sharla: Oh…go on then.

Shulk: He as a deadly attack called Flare Blitz, it's bad for both me and Charizard.

Sharla: Why?

Shulk: It damages him in the process which that can really screw him up…badly. He also can Mega Evolve which his moves changes a lot. He can use a powerful attack called Fire Blast and could dash you in with a drill attack which can really hurt!

Sharla: Well from that would I hear is you should use your jump, buster, and smash arts.

Shulk: Alright!

Sharla: But Charizard looks really awesome to just ride so can you…

Shulk: oh don't tell me…

**Jigglypuff**

Fiora: Wow, Jigglypuff looks so similar of Kirby but more fluffy and cute.

Riki: Riki want to touch Jiggly. Fiora please touch Jiggly.

Fiora: Riki I would love to but it looks like we could touch him or her after the match.

Riki: Awww lame. Riki want to touch Jiggly now! Shulk, finish the match quckly.

Fiora: Riki please! Anyways Shulk, just like Kirby he or she is light but more soft. If you break his or her shield, it is a One Hit KO not matter what.

Riki: Shulk should use his smash arts to break Jiggly's shield so you can finish the match so I can touch Jiggly.

Fiora: However Jigglypuff has move called rest, and if it connects you will be taken HEAVY damage. But it does leave Jigglypuff more variable to be attacked. So if Jigglypuff is about to use rest, quickly uses Vision to counter attack automatically!

Shulk: Alright thanks Firoa!

Fiora: Teehee anytime Shulk.

Shulk: You too Riki.

Riki: Yay! BUT RIKI WANTS SHULK TO HURRY UP AND FINISH THE MATCH! RIKI WANTS TO TOUCH JIGGLY SO BADLY HURRY NOW!

Shulk: Okay, okay calm down Riki.

Riki: RIKI CAN'T STOP! RIKI IS GOING CRAZY!

Fiora: Riki, wait!

**Gerninja**

Shulk: Oh gross, it's a…ninja frog with its tongue its scarf? Urg!

Dunabn: Shulk please, your acting like a girl. That's Gerninja one of 3rd evolutions of Pokémon.

Shulk:….

Dunaban: Gerninja acts like a…well ninja but he aslo as a counter of his own, luckly he dosen't Mega Evolve like Lucario and Charizard. His favorute move is called Water Shuriken if he charges it up, you'll probability be pushed back a little but it doesn't go that far.

Shulk:….

Dunban: Gerninja is really fast just like Sheik and he has really powerful smash attacks so you should use your jump, speed, shield, and buster arts to weigh on him okay Shulk?

Shulk:…..

Dunaban: Are you even listening?

Shulk:….

Dunban:…**sigh**

**Mewtwo **

Melia: So it's a legendary Pokémon huh?

Shulk: Who is that?!

Melia: That's the Legendary Pokémon himself Mewtwo. Mewtwo is a unique Pokémon in Super Smash Bros. He has the same moves as he did in his last adventure when he was in Super Smash Bros Melee.

Shulk: Hmmmm….. he also has a move which can dizzy you for a short while and he can taack you right?

Melia: Yeah…but he can only do that move when his opponents are in front of him, not behind. Doing behind won't do anything. He also has a move called Shadow Ball, if it's fully charged and attach to you, it would take lots of damage. He as the best up throws out of all fighters. If you're at 100% damage and get up thrown by Mewtwo, you'll probability be thrown to the astrosphere. But Mewtwo is really floaty and that can make him variable so I think you should use your Shield arts so you won't get him as much and switch to your smash arts to easily send him to the astrosphere.

Shulk: Alright now I will show Mewtwo the power of the Monardo!

Melia: That's the sprit Shulk!

Shulk: Yeah, I'm really feeling it!

Melia: Yeah! I feel it to Shulk! But you know Mewt-

Mewtwo: I know what your gonna say Blue haired loudmouth, and don't even get me started on Monardo boy! Anyways you were going to say that you are goanna cuddle me do death…well if you do that then you're gone with Monardo Boy!

Melia: AHHH!


	8. Kid Icarus Series

**Pit**

Pit: So what do we have here Lady Paluena?

Shulk: Hey! What are you doing?! This is our Giddiness conversation not your! You have to wait until another game to do that Pit!

Pit: Oh yeah? Well I'll just beat you down in one battle and make sure you won't battle me again! Wimp.

Shulk: What did you say angel that can't fly on his own!

Pit: Grrrrrr… I'll show you! I have a bow that can also be used for blades with arrows to keep you away! I also have my weapons that I used to defeat Hades and Medusa with but I can use it to Uppercut you and it's called the Upperdash arm! Oh and I CAN fly on my own thank you very much! And don't even think about throwing any projectiles at me, I have not one but double reflectors oh each side and I'm also invisible for a short time…but I can't attack. So how do you like that Monardo Boy?!

Shulk:….okay. So I can use my jump arts to metor smash you so you can be unable to fly and I will use Vision and Buster and Smash arts to send you flying because you just told me all of your moves.

Pit: Wait what?

**Palutena **

Shulk: You know, I would never know that I'll be battling a goddess like Palutena but you know, aside from a God I killed in our adventures.

Riki: Shulk is right. Riki defeated bad guy with Shulk and Riki's Friends.

Shulk: Hehehe you got that one right.

Riki: Riki kinda know things about Palutena.

Shulk: Like what?

Riki: Lady Palutena is similar to Pit but not that much. Palutena can fly but she's a little floaty too, Lady Palutena also a reflector but can only go in one direction at a time. Lady Palutena also has a counter too so hulk watch out for Lady Palutena. Lady Palutena has a projectile move called Auto Reticule and it will target at you no matter what and Lady Palutena can also teleport so Shulk watch out for bad guy.

Shulk: Alright! From that info I can use my Smash arts to send her flying and if I take to much damage I can use my Shield arts so I won't get K.O'd easily. Alright bring it on Palutena, Goddess of Light! You may be a Goddess but you have never seen the power of the Monardo!

Riki: Go get her Shulk!

Palutena: Very well, I will not hold back on you even if you hold a God-Slaying Sword. Show me what you got Shulk!


	9. Fire Emblem Series

**Marth**

Shulk: Who do we have here?

Dunban: That's Marth, the hero king.

Shulk: Oh…so what does he do despite his looks?

Sharla: Well if he attacks the Falchion at the tip of the sword it does more damage than the original damage of the Falchion does.

Shulk: Uh…Falchion?

Sharla: The Falchion is the name of his sword and other fighters have the Falchion too its only for warriors who have saved the world in the Fire Emblem series.

Dunban: Again with the fourth wall breaking? Is that really necessary?

Sharla: I can break the fourth wall anytime I want dammit!

Dunban: Okay okay just stop cursing okay?

Sharla: Heh! Shulk, however due to Marth's speed and deals tons of damage he's not that defensive so he can be launch a little easily. So you can start off with your smash arts, then use your shield arts in you get damaged really quickly which more likely you can and use your buster arts to take him down.

Shulk: So I should put up my shield and he uses his…dancing blades if I'm mistaking?

Dunban: Well don't because Marth has a move called Shield Breaker which based on the name it breaks your shield no matter what so if I were you I shouldn't use your shield just use your shield arts, roll dodges and side dodges.

Shulk: Alright I won't lose my head!

Sharla: Wow… a handsome prince.

Dunban: Yeah, I knew you were going to say that but uh…

Sharla: What's wrong?

Dunban: Marth speaks Japanese so you wouldn't understand what he's saying.

**Ike**

Riki: Oh Ike is scary!

Shulk: Why do you say that?

Riki: Well Ike had the best attacks out of any bad guy, smash attacks are strong, grabs are strong, and he's the radiant hero of legends!

Shulk: Whoa…sound scary.

Riki: Indeed it is, but Ike is too slow. And doesn't jump high.

Shulk: Well from that I should use my Buster and Shield arts to stall him. Use my back slash to deal lots of damage due to him being slow and use my vision for any powerful smash attacks from Ike.

Riki: But Ike has counter too.

Shulk: Jeez another counter?

Ike: That's right Shulk but I won't be using it that much so prepare yourself, I will not lose!

**Robin**

Shulk: Another Fire Emblem character? Jeez how many are you are there?!

Robin: Well it isn't someone's day today.

Fiora: That's Robin or Avatar you can call him whenever you want.

Shulk: Where's Chrom?

Fiora: Who knows?

Chrom: Who said my name?

Shulk: Hey! Where did you come from?

Chrom: Where do you think?

Fiora: Too bad you're not in Smash. It would be a shame but you're similar to Ike so you were cut from being in Smash.

Chrom: What do mean "cut"?

Fiora: I mean that you were planned to be in smash but they canceled your interview so you weren't be able to be in smash.

Chrom: Quiet you!

Fiora: Anyway Shulk Robin had many projectiles from Thunder spells, fire spells, wind spells, and absorbing HP. But he can lose those spells overtime so use your shield arts and speed arts to get away from Robin's attacks and start attacking him quickly.

Shulk: Now Its Shulk Time Robin!

Chrom: I don't think so.

Shulk: What?

Chrom: I will be in Robin's final smash for a pair up knockback smash and you'll taste the bitter of defeat!

Fiora: Too bad you can only be in final smash when Robin gets the smash ball and connects.

Chrom: You'll taste the bitter of defeat! Just after Robin gets…the….smash ball. Dammit!


	10. Other Series

**Mr. Game and Watch**

Dunban: Who in Bionis is that?

Shulk: That's Mr. Game and watch.

Dunban: Why is he flat?

Shulk: That's because he likes in a world where everything is flat.

Dunban:…...everything?

Shulk: Yep EVERYTHING is flat.

Dunban: Whoa….interesting.

Riki: Dun Dun realized now.

Shulk: Mr. Game and Watch is mostly smash attacks than special.

Riki: Shulk watch out for the 9.

Shulk: 9?

Riki: G&amp;W has an attack called Judge which he has a hammer that pulls out random number 1-9 and if the number is 9 and connects, it's a one- hit K.O.

Shulk: Oh, hmmm… I should probably use my Shield and Speed arts and use my vision so I can take him down quickly.

Riki: Get him Shulk!

Dunban: I still can't believe that he's flat.

Riki: Dun Dun, because he's the oldest Nintendo Character of all time.

Dunban: RIKI! The fourth wall breaking!

**Little Mac**

Sharla: Oh I like this guy.

Shulk: How come?

Sharla: Well…because he looks handsome and he looks like he's ready and always ready to fight.

Shulk: Well if you were thinking about that, you're right. That's Lit-

Doc Louis: I see your fighting my trainer eh?

Sharla: Yeah but who are you? You look familiar…

Doc Louis: Well I'm his #1 coach, the name is Doc Louis and don't forget that.

Sharla: Oh….

Doc Louis: Well damn, let me tell you kid, the fighter that you're fighting is named Little Mac and he is a beast when he's on the ground! You won't stand a chance against him!

Sharla: But Doc, you didn't teach him about air attacks so he's useless in the air and his recovery is just….terrible so yeah there that.

Doc Louis: Well how the hell are we supposed to learn air attacks of me and Mac was in a BOXING RING?! God Damn! Sorry I got a little carried away…

Sharla: Whoa there big guy, calm down, anyways Shulk, use your smash and shield arts so you can knock him out quickly so he won't be able to reach for his terrible recovery.

Shulk: I'll show Little Mac the power of the Monardo!

Doc Louis: Get him baby!

**Duck Hunt**

Ryen: Why the hell are we battling a DOG?!

Shulk: Well this Dog also as a partner…a duck.

Riki: The dog is Duck Hunt or Duck Hunt Duo.

Reyn: Duo? So who's the third member fur ball?

Riki: Well mean O' Reyn, The Third Member is off screen and the name is NES Zapper.

Shulk: Uh…Riki? Why did a pixel Gunman?

Riki: That's His down special, it's called Wild Gunman it can also be attacked to, after and enough attacks the Gunman will be defeated causing Duck Hout to not summon the Gunman for a while just like Zeldo's Phantom.

Reyn: So you should use your buster arts so you can finish him off quickly Shulk!

Riki: Shulk should use shield power if getting hit by Dog's projectiles.

Reyn: Who put you in charge?

Riki: No one mean O' Reyn.

**Duck Hunt Dog starts to laugh at Reyn**

Reyn: This…stupid…dog….SHULK KILL THIS DOG NOW!

Shulk: Reyn, calm down.

**R.O.B.**

Melia: What in Bionis is this Robot?

Fiora: That's R.O.B or known as Robotic Operating Buddy it was a huge help for us.

Melia: How do you know this?

Fiora: Shulk explained it to me during his free time in his research.

Shulk: R.O.B has really powerful attacks, his laser attacks if fully charge, it can be cruel.

Fiora: You tell if the laser is fully charge when you see the beam flashing on the top of his head.

Melia: You should use your shield and smash arts so you can take him out very quickly and easily.

Fiora: And R.O.B's attacks make him more variable so you should your backslash with more damage from the…well back.

Shulk: Alright it's time for this "R.O.B" to feel the power of the Monardo!

Fiora and Melia:…..we don't get it.

**Ness**

Fiora: Wow this is amazing! This little boy has psychic powers!

Paula: That's right my Ness can beat you in one fight!

Shulk: Uh…who are you?

Paula: I'm Paula, one of Ness's best friends who helped defeat Gigyas.

Shulk: Oh so you and Ness are related and in a relationship?

**Paula starts to blush madly**

Paula: W-What?! I-It's…..not true…..

Fiora: Oh Shulk, sorry about him he can be a bit…silly.

Paula: N-No that's okay, um…anyways Ness's PSI can do TONS of damage really quickly. PK Flash is his second most powerful PSI he can use in Smash. PK Fire can trap you in a fiery pillar, PK Thunder is not that strong but if Ness uses it on himself he can direct his control and does the same damage as PK Flash. And if you think throwing any projectiles to him, he can heal it by using it PSI Magnet.

Fiora: Why is all of his attacks called PK but his magnet is called PSI?

Paula: I don't know…

Shulk: Well from that information I will use mostly mu jump and shield arts so I won't be hurt by Ness's attacks that much and avoid his attacks.

Fiora: That's right Shulk! Go and "Smash" Ness down!

Shulk: Hahaha that was pretty good!

Paula: Now I wonder if you two are in a relationship.

**Fiora and Shulk starts blushing madly**

Fiora: W-What?!

Shulk: N-No it's not going to happen!

**Captain Falcon**

Dunban: Awesome! You're battling the Captain!

Shulk: You seem pretty excited to be battling Captain Falcon.

Dunban: You bet I am! I am a HUGE fan of this guy!

Shulk: Riiight…so what do I do?

Dunban: Captain Falcon is quick on his feet so use your shield and jump arts you got that Shulk?

Shulk: You go that Dunban! But let's do the thing.

Dunban: Alright…FALCON PUNCH!

Shulk: FALCON KICK!

Captain Falcon: Show me your moves Shulk!

**Villager**

Melia: Awwww who is this kid?

**Villager waves in advance with his eyes closes and his mouth open.**

Shulk: That's the Villager, he's a mayor.

Melia: He's a mayor?! That is so cute!

Shulk: Yeah, but he is also a very interesting character in smash, because he's one of the characters that can follows the rules.

Melia: Ohhhhhh interesting. Why?

Shulk: Because he has a Mole that will punish anyone who will break the rules or reset.

Melia: What's his name?

Shulk: Resstti…anyaways Villager is a very stally fighter. His rocket…thingies is a huge example of that but he's also a very light character so I should use my shield and buster arts and use my vision because his most powerful attack is called Timber, he chops down a tree which can do HEAVY damage.

**Villager gets prepared for his battle against Shulk with his Lloyd Rocket.**

Melia: Alright take him down but please don't kill him because he looks so cute that I want to keep him.

**Villager questions with a question mark on top of his arm on his chin**

Melia: Awwww he looks so cute when he's confused!

Shulk: Um…Melia?

Melia: Yes?

Shulk: Calm Down…now.

**Olimar**

Shulk: Who is this little guy?

Sharla: This is Pikmin and Olimar they are a team and work together no matter what happens.

Shulk: Interesting I need to work on this for my research.

Sharla: Well you can research later it's time to tell you about what the Pikmin do in battle! Red Pikmin are strong! Yellow Pikmin fly high! Blue Pikmin have the mightiest throw! White Pikmin are fastest! Purple Pikmin are heavy and the most powerful! Be sure you remember all this, Shulk.

Shulk: Uh…right.

Sharla: Oh Bionis… just use your smash and buster arts okay?

Shulk: Uh…right…?

Sharla: ARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!

**Wii Fit Trainer**

Riki: Who is this?

Reyn: That's Wii Fit Trainer, an exercise coach, speaking of exercising you need to lose weight fur ball.

Riki: (says the guy who can't even fish)

Reyn: What was that?!

Riki: Nothing!

Reyn: Yeah that's what I thought! Shulk, did you listen to all of that?

Shulk: Yep, just enjoying the show…hehehe.

Reyn: Shulk! It's not funny! **Sighs** anyways her Sun Salutation move can be powered up by deep breathing so don't let her do that! Use your speed and smash arts you got that?

Shulk: Yes I do!

Riki: Reyn need to workout.

Reyn: WHAT DID YOU SAY FUR BALL?! I WORK AT A MILITARY WHAT DO YOU EXPECTED?!

Riki: Mean O' Reyn needs to chill out.

Wii Fit Trainer: Don't worry after this fight, I'll give you tow a 2 hour workout.

Riki and Reyn:…dammit.


	11. Xenoblade and Thrid Party Characters

**Shulk**

Shulk: H-Huh?! I'm fighting…myself?

Fiora: Well…this is awkward.

Dunban: Well in Super Smash Bros they are 8 alternate costumes and they can chose each time but like I said its only 8 alternate costumes.

Shulk: Oh…interesting.

Dunban: With the battle tips, you are pretty predictable so you want to start off with your speed arts so you start off with the down grab and front air combo, and then use your buster arts to send the second Shulk out of the stage and you'll win in no time.

Shulk: Alright I'll show this Shulk what he's doing wrong with the Monardo!

Shulk 2: What? Are you…me? From another dimension?

Shulk: Yes you are and now I'll show you the power of the Monardo!

Shulk 2: Yeah yeah but how did this happen?

Shulk:…well in Super Smash Bros the people who are reading this fanfic and playing us if two people want to play as the same person but doesn't want to be confused about attacking each other and falling off the stage so they create alternate costumes so they can battle easily. Next they…

Fiora: Oh here he goes again he's doing his long information again.

2 hours later

Shulk: So there that's why alternate were made.

Shulk 2: Oh I see…but what about having the same Monardo?

Shulk: Well…the alternate costumes were made to…

Fiora and Dunban: **Groans **

**Sonic**

Shulk: Whoa its Sonic the hedgehog! I bet my Monardo Speed can't catch up into him!

Riki: Riki want to catch Blue Hedgehog and keep him for myself.

Ryen: Oh shit up furrball, Shulk has a match not a Pokémon battle!

Sharla: Ryen please, anyways Shulk you're right you can't catch up to Sonic even with Speed arts.

Shulk: So what should I do?

Sharla: Well he'll probably run up to you and start doing dash attacks so you should start up with the Shield arts so you don't go really far and ruin your day, then go to the Smash arts because even when Sonic IS fast he's TO fast so use you Smash attacks to keep him off of your tail.

Shulk: Got it! I'll show this speedy hedgehog that speed doesn't matter when I use the Monardo!

Sonic: And what will happen if you don't have the Monardo?

Shulk: It's a figure of speech dammit!

Sonic: Well you need to keep practicing on it because your speeches are making me tired…

Ryen: Hey! Don't miss with my friend here or I'll show you what I can do!

Sonic: Oh shut up Chrom! You're not even a Smash character!

Ryen: WHY YOU LITTLE RANT HEDGEHOG WHEN I'M IN SMASH I'LL MAKE STEAK OUT OF YOU!

Shulk: Okay okay Ryen chill out.

Ryen: I will not calm down Shulk! This little rat is getting on my nerves…

Sonic: I told you I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog.

Ryen: It's a figure of speech!

Sonic: Man what a bunch of jokers…

**Megaman**

Fiora: **singing **The Super Fighting Robot, Megaman!

Shulk: Fiora what are you singing?

Fiora: Well I'm singing the Megaman theme song.

Roll: Well how ironic because you're battling him…

Shulk: Hey! Who are you kid and how do you know Megaman?

Roll: I'm Roll and I'm Megaman's little sister. And you don't even stand a chance against Megaman!

Shulk: Ha! That little robot won't stand a chance of my Monardo!

Melia: Actually Shulk, Megaman is like no other robot we have went through, unlike other robots, Megaman is filled with parts from his adventures, Metal blade, Hard Knuckle, Rush Coil, Leaf Shield, Magnet Beam, and more!

Shulk: Alright then what should I do?

Roll: (I can't let them get him any advise, I have to stop them!)

Melia: Alright Shulk you should use your Sp-

Roll: LALALALALALA

Melia:…anyways I said use your-

Roll: LALALALALALALALALALA

Melia: Um…excuse me litt-

Roll: LALALALALALALALALA

Melia: Girl can you please stop?

Roll: LALALALALALALA sorry I can't here you. LALALALALALALA

Melia: Grrr…. Shulk use-

Roll: LALALALALALALALALALA

Melia: OkayShulkuseyourspeedartsandafteraroundlike60damageorsouseyourbusterartsandyou'llbethevicorofthematch

Roll: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Melia: OKAY LISTEN YOU STUPID GIRL YOU BETTER STOP OR I'LL SHREAD YOU INTO PIECES!

Roll: How can you? Were communicating on a TV camera.

Melia: grrrrrr…..

Roll: **sticks her tongue out**

**PAC-MAN**

Ryen: First Sonic, then Megaman, and now PAC-MAN? Where are these guys keep coming from?

Shulk: Why don't you ask Master Hand.

Sharla: I'll rather asks Sakurai.

PAC-MAN: Waka waka waka (Um…guys are you paying attention to me?)

Shulk and Ryen: Sakurai? Who is Sakurai?

Sharla: He's the person who created Super Smash Bros in the first place.

Ryen: Oh then, can I meet the strange person?

Sharla: Sadly you can only meet him as a Mii but his mind and attitude are the same.

Shulk: Oh interesting.

PAC-MAN: Waka? (Guys? Helloooooo?)

Reyn: Heh I can imagine the furrball's face when we meet him.

Sharla: I bet Melia will freak out.

Shulk: I would not like to know what Fiora would think.

PAC-MAN: Waka waka (Guys? Shulk? Were in a middle of a match.)

Shulk: What are we doing here again?

Sharla: I don't know should we go and meet the man?

Ryen: Sounds like a plan.

PAC-MAN: Waka waka waka waka waka waka waka… ( Wait guys were supposed to be battling! …**sighs** Shulk I already what you were gonna do, you were going to do the down grab front Ariel combo then use the speed, jump, and buster arts…Master Hand is not gonna like this…)


	12. Clone Characters

Dr. Mario

Ryen: I didn't know that Mario is a doctor.

Shulk: Well, he is…sort of.

Ryen: What do you mean 'sort of'?

Shulk: He kills viruses by shooting random pills at them, not really safe…

Ryen: Um…well, he uses the right pills right? He uses different kinds of pills at them?

Shulk: …no, he kills the viruses with the pills of the same COLOR!

Ryen: What!? How does that not increase the viruses strength!?

Shulk: I don't know.

Dunban: Are you two done talking about pills?

Shulk: Dunban!

Ryen: Where did you come from!?

Dunban: …**sighs** I've been right here this whole time.

Ryen: I-

Dunban: **chuckles** Anyway Shulk, Doctor Mario is stronger but slower than Mario and his cape doesn't let him glide a little like Mario. His down special is called the Doctor Tornado which you'll get it 5 times if you're close to him. So I recommend you using the speed and buster arts to get him off stage and when he's trying to recover, spike him down!

Shulk: Right!

Ryen: But his pills..

Ryen: What?

Dark Pit

Fiora: Is it me, or is Pit having a bad day?

Dark Pit: What did you just call me Robo cop?

Fiora: Huh!?

Shulk: What's your problem?

Dark Pit: Shut up Professer E Gadd, you have no right to say my name!

Shulk: What did you just call me Pitoo!?

Dark Pit: Will you quit calling me that!?

Shara: Jeez, Dark Pit sure is moody.

Dunban: I wonder why he's acting like this?

Melia: I think is because after he was created from the mirror of truth, it made Dark Pit half evil since Pit broke the mirror.

Dark Pit: There you go einstein, you find your own back story and leave mine alone. Stop talking so I can defeat this child and break that red can opener you call a sword!

Dunban: What a sore loser, anyway Dark Pit is very similar to Pit but his electroshock arm is stronger and has higher knockback than Pit's so I recommend you using the smash and jump arts so he won't attack you from up close.

Shulk: Got it, this will be the last thing you'll see in this match Dark Pit.

Dark Pit: Bring it, Monardo Boy!

Lucina

Shulk: Oh, its Lucina.

Fiora: …

Shulk: Are you okay Fiora?

Fiora: …yeah its just that I've seen you and Lucina together and it makes me sick sometimes.

Shulk: Oh, I'm sorry should I stop hanging out with her?

Fiora: No no…let me just tell you her in battle. Lucina is weaker than Marth but has more kill potential, so use the buster and shield arts so you won't be ko's easily…

Shulk: Got it, but are you sure you're okay? Your voice is really deep and it looks like you're depressed about something.

Fiora: No no, I'm fine..

Shulk: Are you sur-

Fiora: I JUST SAID I'M OKAY SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

Shulk: …

Lucina: …


	13. DLC Characters

Lucas

Melia: Why is this boy look really similar to Ness?

Shulk: That's Lucas and he's from Tazmily Village.

Melia: Tazm what?

Shulk: Tazmily, y.

Melia: Okay okay I get it this isn't spelling class Shulk.

Shulk: Sorry from trying to help you.

Melia: …

Dunban: Glad that's over with, anyway Lucas's moves are similar to Ness's but not. Lucas doesn't have PK flash but he does have PK freeze which…freezes you. His PK fire doesn't extend like Ness's but it's a really good move for combos.

Shulk: His PK thunder does more damage and it doesn't disappear after one hit but it is slow. And his PSI magnet is in front of Lucas and going near it you'll receive damage and far knockback.

Dunban: Correct, so you can use your buster and smash arts because he is floaty and a little lighter than Ness so you'll be able to knock him off stage quickly.

Shulk: Got it!

Melia: But didn't I hear that his mother and brother died during his adventure?

Lucas: …

**Lucas starts to burst into tears.**

Shulk: …

Dunban: …you had to bring it up, didn't you?

Melia: I'm sorry, I thought he didn't let their deaths be in vain.

Shulk: But he's still a child…

Ryu

Shulk: No…it can't be.

Ryen: It's unbelievable.

Sharla: The greatest marshal arts fighter of all time.

Shulk: Its Ryu!

Sharla: I want to see him fire off his Hadoken!

Shulk: I do too!

Ryen: I want to see his…Tas…um…mauki….uh…sen…

**Shulk sighed**

Shulk: Its called Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

Ryen: I had it! Anyway the thing that I totally know pronouse it's a really powerful so you better watch out.

Sharla: He has a new move called Focus Attack. This move won't let Ryu flinch at all and when he punches you, you'll be stunned. You'll know that he's ready to attack because he as black aura around him.

Shulk: Ha! That's no big deal I'll just counter it will my vision counter!

Ryen: Yeah…not a good idea their buddy.

Shulk: What? Why not?

Ryen: Focus Attack goes through counters too, so grabbing him or moving away from him would be the best choice.

Sharla: And let's not forget his finishing move, the Shoruken! This uppercut is so powerful, it launches opponents sky high, you wouldn't believe how many opponents have lost to Ryu because of the Shoruken.

Shulk: Interesting, so I'll use my shield arts when I'm at high damage so he won't KO me with the Shoruken and then I'll use my smash arts to ko him early.

Ryen: That's the spirit Shulk!

Shulk: After all, the answer lies in the heart of battle!

Ryu: …was that really necessary?

Shulk: What?

Ryu: You had to steal my quotes didn't you?

Shulk: I'm sorry, it's just that quote is really popular.

Ryu: Fair Enough.

Roy

Shulk: Oh, this guy looks like he's ready for a good brawl, who is he?

Eliwood: Who you're fighting is my son, Roy from Elibe.

Shulk: No way…

Eliwood: Indeed, my son holds a legendary sword called the Binding Blade and with the power of the Seals of Swords, you'll stand no chance against him.

Dunban: Even when Roy has massive strength from the Melee tournmant, Roy is still very vornable. Just like Marth and Lucina, Roy knows the dancing blade skill, but his is much more slower.

Eliwood: Yes that may be true but don't forget that the Binding Blade is able to use fire attacks.

Shulk: What, his sword can catch on fire?

Dunban: Yes and that equals to his most deadly move, the Flare Blade which its able to KO anyone when its fully charged even when you didn't take any damage at all. Let Roy fully charge his Flare and it's the end for you.

Shulk: Gah, that doesn't sound good I'll need to watch out for that.

Eliwood: Sadly, that isn't the only move where Roy's sword catches on fire. His up smash is similar to the Flare Blade but a little weaker and he points the sword up when he does it. You won't stand a chance against him.

Dunban: That is correct, but aside from all of that I recommend you using your buster arts to deal a lot of damage to him and uses the shield arts to not be quickly Ko'd.

Shulk: Got it, prepare yourself Roy!

Eliwood: You won't stand a chance, you're our bot and my boy Roy.

Roy: 父親を心配しないで、私はあなたを失望させません!

Shulk: …

Dunban: …

Eliwood: …I forgot he spoke japanese…

Cloud

Shulk: …

Riki: Is something wrong with Shulk?

Fiora: Yeah, I agree with Riki, you do look something is bothering you, is it your opponent?

Shulk: yeah…it's not fair! My sword is bigger than his!

Cloud: …?

Fiora: Um…that's not…a way to act like a baby over. Because you're facing a really popular and powerful character, Cloud Strife!

Shulk: Cloud Strife? I've heard about him, the first solder of Midgar.

Riki: Cloud is strongest swordfighter here.

Shulk: T-That's not true! He doesn't have long range like me!

Fiora: That may be true but he can use his limit breaks that can boost up his stats a little but it can also use a powerful version of his original move. For an example his cross slash attack is faster and has more knockback and for a one time only when the limit break is charged he can use a limit break called Finishing Touch.

Shulk: That sounds like a 1 hit KO! I better stay out of it.

Fiora: Um…it's not it actually does 1% damage but its knockback is extremely powerful. Anyone with high percentages won't be able to survive a finishing touch.

Shulk: Alright so what is the recommended?

Riki: Riki recommends Shulk to use the buster arts for extreme range and defeating bad guy quickly and use his shield arts to not be defeated by his attacks.

Shulk: Alright! Cloud, get ready to meet your maker!

Cloud: かかって来い！

Shulk: …are you serious?

Fiora: Um..Shulk?

Shulk: Cloud also speaks in Japanese too eh? Hehe…very funny.

Fiora: Are you okay?

Shulk: DOES EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN TOURNMANT SPEAK IN JAPANESE!?

Riki: Uh oh..Shulk is blowing a steam.

Fiora: Yeah, let's get out of here.

Corrin

Shulk: So another hero of the Fire Emblem Family?

Dunban: Yes, he was kidnapped in Hoshido and was raised in Nohr.

Melia: Hoshido and Nohr are very special kingdoms indeed.

Dunban: And Shulk remember this, Corrin has a blood of a dragon.

Shulk: So?

Dunban: So that means that he can turn into a dragon and can use parts of the dragon in his veins has a weapon like his dragon fangs.

Shulk: Don't tell me he has…

Dunban: Yes, he has a counter too, but this one has the highest knockback out of any fighter with a counter. When Corrin first joined…his counter would just ko anyone from ANY attack…but now it seems that he changed and…doesn't do that anymore.

Shulk: Thank the gods…so any advice for beating this guy.

Dunban: Use Buster arts to deal high damages and make sure to fully charge a smash attack when he's on the air or on the ledge recovering.

Shulk: Got it! Prepare yourself Corrin!

Corrin: **activates Luna **I won't surrender!

Shulk: Um…did time just stop?

Bayonetta

Shulk: The last fighter of Super Smash Bros, Bayonetta!

Fiora: You're really excited about this huh Shulk?

Ryen: Why wouldn't he be?

Sharla: I just thought that he'll just freak out like he did with Cloud.

Riki: Riki doesn't want to talk about that.

Melia: Her and Corrin are the 2 last smash newcomers and the two of them…seen to have a strange strange bond with each other.

Dunban: Now enough with the eye seeing and history, let's talk about her fighting style! Just like Ryu, Bayonetta is a combo fighter!

Sharla: She an ability called Witch time where she can slow your movement down and get off a combo, but this only works when you attack while she has activated which time.

Fiora: If she activates it too late and you attack she can warp anywhere and have the half the damage from the attack.

Shulk: Gods! Does she have ANY weaknesses?

Ryen: Well, she does have a really REALLY bad recovery, worse than Little Mac's actually.

Riki: That move is only used for fighty fighting.

Shulk: So it's a combo attack…alright so I'll use my buster arts to try to give her has much damage has she can and use the shield arts to avoid getting combod and ko'd.

Melia: Yes, that's the spirt Shulk!

Ryen: Go give her what you got!

Shulk: Yes, get ready Bayonetta! I'll show you the power of the Monardo!

Bayonetta: Come at me boy, also if you need to learn how to talk to a lady, just ask your mother.

Shulk: ….**tries not to burst into tears…but fails**

Everyone: …

Bayonetta: Did…did I say something wrong?

Dunban: It's his past and…we don't talk about it.

Bayonetta: Hmmm…after with the little boy and that half dragon blondy who yells "MY PATH IS CLEAR" I'm not really surprised.

Ryen: Oh and after he's done crying he'll go berserk on you...


End file.
